Road Rage
Road Rage is a live comedy tour hosted by Dick Masterson. An extension of The Dick Show, Road Rage kicked off in April 2017 and toured across the United States. Road Rage has performed in such cities as Philadelphia, Dallas and Vegas. The 2019 leg of the tour featured two dates in Australia. 'Road Rage Philly: Taxation is Theft' The concept of a live Dick Show rendition was first proposed by a Dickhead in January 2017. Dick made periodic nods to a live show for several episodes before officially announcing Road Rage in March. The first show, Road Rage Philly: Taxation is Theft, was scheduled for an unnamed coffee shop in Philadelphia but the venue was quickly changed when the original tickets sold out in a few hours. The show was moved to The Trocadero. Taxation is Theft kicked off at 8 p.m. on April 18th, 2017. 380 Dickheads arrived and joined Dick in the opening "YEAH." Asterios Kokkinos performed a sing-along set featuring songs from Cucksmas Carols, all while dressed as Santa Cuck - a costume he tore to shreds by the end of the performance. Peach Saliva graced the audience with her presence and such special guests as Dustin and Digibro made appearances. The Sean-alike was a special event where Dickheads brought their best impressions of Sean the Audio Engineer - complete with a black V-neck and zingers. The full show was filmed by Dustin and can be found here. 'Rage Across America' After the success of Taxation, Dick and co next made landfall in Los Angeles, on October 18th. Chicago, followed after on December 2nd - this show saw the first appearance of Madcucks and Coach as well as a special performance of Why Don't You Dick Right, an original song by Peach. 2018 started off with a band in Portland on February 24th. June 30th's show in Dallas saw the retirement of Madcucks from the Dick Show crew. Atlanta marked the end of Road Rage's North American saga. 'Rage Down Under: Stealing Dick's Thunder' Road Rage Australia was announced in January 2019 with two dates in Melbourne and Sydney on the 12th and 20th of May respectively. On April 11th Dick announced via Facebook that visa issues at LAX resulted in Sean going to Sydney alone. Fans rejoiced nonetheless, spawning a heartfelt afternoon that came to be known as The Sean Show. 'Road Rage: Vegas' In April 2019 Dick announced a Las Vegas date scheduled for June 22nd. The Facebook group arranged for 30 Dickheads to stay at an airbnb complete with bunks, a pool and got tub. Earlier in the day Dick met with 40 Dickheads at a gun range and shot at pictures of bicycles with automatic weapons. The show was hosted by Dick, Sean, Coach, Tab, Kian, and Apostrophos. 80's Girl was in the audience alongside Greg Bosner and Loren Baker, two of the defendants from the LOLsuit. It was also learned that Dickheads from England, Canada and Australia were at the show. The events of Road Rage: Vegas were recapped by Dick on ''The Dick Show ''episode 160 and the full show is available in video and audio format.